dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirty Diana
Dirty Diana is a Mid-Tier Sacred Gear, not often seen. It is said that only 25 people host it at any given time, and a handful of that handful will awaken it. Appearance Dirty Diana takes the form of a golden 44 Magnum Revolver with a silver grip and a small blue flame alight at the very tip of the barrel. Abilities The Wielder of Dirty Diana is able to shoot bullets and/or shots out of the pistol with varying elemental attributes and values, all stemming from the user's imagination. Known elemental shots include: * '''Cold Lead: '''A bullet made of unbreakable ice. * '''Flame Snake: '''A beam of fire, just barely a centimeter thick. * '''Vineyard: '''A bullet typically shot at the opponent's feet, sprouting vines from the hit point that restrain the opponent. * '''Ice Bomb: '''A bullet that explodes on impact, covering a radius of one meter in ice, as well as anything occupying that space. * '''Taser: '''A bullet that electrocutes the target. * '''Mini Atom: '''A bullet that explodes on impact with the force of a mini Atom Bomb, but without the heat, flame, or radiation. * '''Holy Shot: '''A bullet made of light, significantly stronger than the Holy Pistols that Priests use. * '''Demon Shot: '''A bullet made of Demonic Energy. * '''Shadow Shuriken: '''A bullet made of Shadow Energy that morphs into a spinning shuriken as it is shot. * '''Dragon Beam: '''A miniature version of Issei's Dragon Shot. The biggest downfall of Dirty Diana is that after six shots, it requires a 60 second cool down time, during which it cannot be fired, before it can be used again. As the wielder gets stronger and more in tune with the Sacred Gear, the cooldown time should reduce. Forms '''Smooth Criminal: '''The Balance Breaker of Dirty Diana. In this form, Dirty Diana replicates itself into two 44 Magnum Revolvers, both being silver instead of gold, one in each hand of the wielder. In this form, the cylinders are constantly spinning at a rapid speed, meaning that the number of shots is unlimited so long as the Balance Breaker is in play. The bullet creation capabilities also change drastically, as the wielder will no longer be limited to elemental aspects alone. Examples include: * '''Beacon: '''A bullet that homes in on the target. * '''Phantom Shot: '''A bullet that will pass harmlessly through a solid objects until it hits the intended target. * '''Nightmare: '''A bullet that creates several illusions of itself as they all scatter in separate directions, only one of which will hit a target. * '''Destruction: '''A bullet that will utterly annihilate anything it hits. * '''Bloodlust: '''Any wound inflicted by this bullet will not clot, and the victim will bleed to death unless they burn the wound closed. * '''Agony: '''A bullet that stimulates the pain receptors of it's victim, causing crippling pain to the target. * '''Meter: '''A bullet that extends to a meter long spike of whatever material the wielder chooses and impales the target. Whilst '''Smooth Criminal '''is active, the wielder is clad in a pair of white pants, black boots, a light blue long sleeved collared shirt, a white blazer, and a white fedora. Trivia * The Balance Breaker and Sacred Gear itself are both named after songs by Michael Jackson. * Credit for this Sacred Gear goes to Fanfiction.net user, NearbyChunk310. * The outfit that the wielder wears whilst in Balance Breaker form is the same outfit Michael Jackson wears in the Smooth Criminal music video. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:BrxkenArrow